The purpose of this project is to develop a clinically usable approach to screening families for selected risk factors which are associated with poor metabolic control. This effort is part of a larger project to develop and test a panel/menu of interventions targeted to specific risk factors. The potential use of this screening measure will be demonstrated with one intervention, the use of home care nurses.